


Reunion

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: 10Doc, Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, awkward!murphy, you decide when in the timeline this happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 22:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10318031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: 10K gets separated from the group after they're attacked by another bunch of survivors. (Doc's POV)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm determined to at write at least a few drabbles for this pairing. Ah, alone in my feels.

Everyone's piled into the mini van they managed to find a little ways back, complete with the customary 'My Kid Graduated from blank university'. Doc snorts at the irony. It's the damn apocalypse, and they're driving around like a bunch of soccer moms. He sighs and goes back to watching out the window hopefully. Somehow he had manged to score riding shotgun, so that's a plus. They had gotten into a tough spot with another group of survivors in one direction, and zombies in the other. They had managed to get away with minor injuries, but they had been forced to scatter, and 10K had to run off god knows where with a survivor on his tail. So now here they are. Driving around looking, not even sure which direction he went in. Hoping the kid's alright. Doc sighs. 

They drive around for awhile longer and Doc's about ready to suggest they go out on foot, zombies be damned, when he sees a figure. It stumbles up the embankment alongside the road, moving towards them, and Doc's head whips around. He's about to tell Roberta to stop, but she's already pulling over alongside the road. The just reaches a full stop before Doc is out of the van and running back down the road towards 10K. As soon Doc reaches him, he's running his hands over the kids shoulders and arms, searching for injuries."Kid, we've been driving all over looking for you. Are you ok?" 

10K's a little banged up, a few bruises and a cut on his cheekbone, but other than that he's unhurt. "I'm ok. Really, I'm fine."

Two things happen next. First Doc gives into impulse, and kisses 10K in relief. Second they here the van door pop open, and whoever it is stops dead and then clears their throat awkwardly. They turn around slowly, to see Murphy looking off to the side uncomfortably.

"Umm... Warren says we need to get out of here. Something about whoever is left possibly coming after us again... I'll be in the van." Murphy turns back around and climbs back inside, stealing Doc's seat in the front.

Doc laughs. "Have you ever seen an awkward Murphy?"

10K shakes his head and grins. "That was great. We need to make Murphy uncomfortable more often."


End file.
